


Oh The whether's delig- What the fuck

by TeamRageQuit



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Blizzards & Snowstorms, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Panic, Sad with a Happy Ending, Scared Gavin, Short One Shot, Snow, Written for a Class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:58:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3850114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamRageQuit/pseuds/TeamRageQuit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael's supposed to meeting Ray and Gavin at their Hotel while they're Visiting Jersey for the weekend. Until A fucking storm hits.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh The whether's delig- What the fuck

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this class and thought "Why not post it?!" I am so sorry.

As Michael drove his way through the town of Woodbridge, the weather began to become worse and the drive conditions were almost unbearable. He continued on wanting to make it to his Boyfriends house before the storm came through. As it seemed Michael was a little late on the timing when the storm was going to hit the town.  
“Shit shit shit” he mumbled as his car hit a patch of black ice and slid off the road, crashing the side of his car into a street pole. He sighed and made his way out of the care with ease and no injuries, except for a headache.  
Michael walked down the road,dragging his feet and leaving his car behind in the snow.With his head down shielding his face away from the cutting bitter wind. A contradicting of snow began to cover the town. His curls were sprinkled with flakes that would quickly melt in his hair.  
He attempted to look up and figure out where he was going but failed. The snow stained his glasses. The snow came down in waves , as Michael was eventually able to see where he was. He ended up at the boardwalk.  
The last place he needed to be with this god damn storm.  
He took out his cellphone and began searching for a signal so he could call Gavin and Ray, and let them know where he was. Although at this point it was useless, because neither of them could drive. Meanwhile miles away Gavin sat and waited with his friend Ray. “Where do you think he is Ray?” Ray looked over at Gavin and shrugged. “He could be on his way here or at his mom’s house dude, I don’t know”.  
Gavin glanced out the window at the winter storm come down on the town of Woodbridge "bloody hell I knew we shouldn't have been here with this prick of a storm" Gavin buried his face in his palms, as Ray patted him on the back for reassurance.

Hours passed as the storm raged on and the temperature began to drop. Michael took off his glass them becoming useless as he tracked on through the snow having some sense of where he was, his black over coat becoming soaked.

“Have you tried calling his brother ,Ray?” Gavin paced back and forth across the living room waiting for him to respond. Ray threw the phone down, only hearing the dial tone as it hit the ground. “Dude i have tried fucking calling all of Michael’s family. The phone lines are down! What don’t you get Gavin, I can’t get a hold of anyone!” Ray shouted at Gavin and let out a frustrating sigh. “Well then you can go bloody screw yourself ya dumb american !” Gavin stormed out of the room , slamming the door behind him and throwing on his coat. as he mumbled under his breath “I'll go find him myself.”

The temperature was now below - 10 , “Is there a point in me even walking anymore?!” Michael started shouting to the wind. He looked around, the thick sheets of snow around him, left him hopeless in finding his way to Gavin. He sighed Heavily “I’m sorry Gavin” he mumbled to himself as he laid down in on the thick snow. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted off.  
Gavin trampled into the cold, covering his face with his sleeve almost tripping multiple times. The brit tracked on for some time, for what felt like hours, trying to figure out what was the road and which way Michael could have came from. He sighed, looking in the distance all he could see was white,until he squinted slightly and spotted a bit of black in the snow a ways away. he ran to it. It seemed like ll time had stopped when he reached the Jersey Boy.He was so pale. his freckles popping out, with the lack of color his lips had.His glasses were missing and he just looked lifeless and still. Gavin fell to his knees and cleared the thin layer snow off his body and took off his jacket,to wrapped it around the still boy. Gavin began to shake Michael violently by his shoulders. “Mi-cool.. Wake up.. please” he repeated the words over and over trying to get through to him.  
“Michael Vincent Jones don’t you dare leave me!” He shouted as tears came streaming down his face.  
The Jersey boy slowly opened his eyes, a wet coating of snow flakes on his lashes. “G-Gavin?” Michael shuddered.  
Gavin looked at him with disbelief. “Mi-cool! My-cool My boy! He wrapped his arms around Michael and picked him up bridal style and quickly made his way through the snow, using his previous tracks as a path.“Everything's okay Mi-cool” he mumbled.


End file.
